How did I fall in love with you
by AmberAsh
Summary: My first songfic based off Backstreet Boys' "How did I fall in love with you"  Read and Review please.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon blah blah blah...

* * *

><p><em><span>How did I fall in love with you<span>_

**Remember when, we never needed each other**

**The best of friends , like sister and brother**

**We understand, we'd never be, alone.**

Taichi snored off under a big oak tree. It was a lazy summer day and he had been day dreaming under the shade of the tree until he fell asleep.

_"Sora!" he chased after his best friend._

_The sunset was reflected in the lake as he ran after Sora whose auburn hair mingled with the beautiful hues of red and orange of the evening sky as if they were a part of it. He stopped, both hands clasped tight on his knees to catch his breath, panting heavily._

_"Sora!" he shouted behind her, "wait for me!"_

_The auburn head turned around and grinned._

_"Oh come on Tai, you're so slow!" she giggled and started running again._

_Taichi ran behind her in an attempt to catch her. When he got near to her, he realized that she wasn't running anymore. She was looking up, towards the sky. Taichi followed her gaze and saw millions of twinkling stars in the purple sky._

_"Wow!" he whispered. _

_"Isn't it beautiful?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"Well, I've seen more beautiful things." Taichi said, his eyes fixed on the beautiful starry sky. _

_"Oh yeah?" She turned her face sideways to look at him. _

_"Well, name some." Sora looked at him, her eyes, beaming with curiosity._

_"You." _

_Taichi gazed in her light brown eyes and leaned closer to her face. Sora blushed in shades of red and tilted her head in response. He was just about to capture her lips when she backed off. Taichi looked at her, confused. _

_"Wake up" she said grabbing both his arms and shaking him._

_"What?" He asked in bewilderment._

"I said wake up, lazy bones!" she shouted.

Taichi opened his eyes slowly, trying to understand what had just happened. He was lying under the tree, with someone sitting on him and shaking him constantly.

"Sora?" he said, looking at the auburn girl who sat on him.

"Hey, wake up! Don't you remember our challenge from yesterday? I was supposed to beat you at our soccer match" she said tossing her head.

"Not so soon, Sora! Just get off me and I'll show you!" he smirked.

**Those days are gone, and now I want you so much**

**The night is long, and I need your touch**

**Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way**

**Don't wanna be, alone tonight.**

After two hours of vigorous soccer play, Taichi and Sora lay on the grass gazing at the evening sky.

"So, it was a tie, yet again!" Sora said looking at Taichi.

"Well, I was going easy on you" Taichi grinned.

" Oh really?" Sora rolled her eyes.

"I could so kick your ass had you not knocked off that old lady with your kick! God, you're so careless, Taichi!"

Sora noticed Taichi smirk at this and the next thing she knew was her pinned on the grass with Taichi tickling her hard.

"Whoahahaha... ge-et off me-eh you porcupine!" Sora laughed.

"Porcupine? You think I'm going to leave you after you call me that?" Taichi grinned tickling her even harder.

Suddenly, Sora heard a familiar tune and felt vibrations coming from the pocket of her Jeans. Taichi fidgeted with his own pockets.

"Its mine." she said, removing the cell phone from the pocket of her Jeans.

"Yamato?" the bruenette asked knowingly.

Sora nodded in affirmative.

**I hear your voice, and I start to tremble**

**Brings back the child that, I resemble**

**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**

**Don't wanna be, alone tonight**

"So, I'll see you soon?" Sora said as they parted.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" Taichi asked hopefully.

"Can't come." Sora said quietly.

"Let me guess, got a date with Yamato?"

Sora nodded blushing pink.

"Haha, it's okay. We'll meet later, alright?" he smiled effectively hiding his broken heart.

Oh how he wished she'd never leave him alone!. Sora smiled back as they parted ways. Taichi sighed as he walked homewards. "_If only I were as_ _lucky as him. If only.. you were mine"_ He looked behind as the auburn's figure grew shorter and shorter and finally disappeared.

Later that night, Taichi lay on his bed, overhearing the slow music coming from the living room. His dad had a habit of listening to soothing music after coming home from work. He felt his eyelids droop slowly and he was just about to sleep when the sudden ringing of his cell phone startled him. Taichi almost fell off his bed in an attempt to reach his noisy cell phone.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Who's it?" Taichi asked, growing rather impatient. The voice on the other end sniffled their nose.

"Say something or I'm pushing the red button!" He growled.

"Taichi, it's me." answered the caller in a muffled voice.

Taichi's eyes widened.

"Sora? Hey, are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"(Starts crying again)"

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Think you can meet me?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside my apartment."

"I'm on my way"

He pulled his shirt on and ran out of his house in his pajamas.

Sora waited patiently at the gate of her apartment. A few seconds later, she saw a tall, wild haired figure running towards her.

"Taichi!" she said, wrapping her arms around him as he came closer. He let her cry in his arms before asking her what had happened.

"Taichi," she said pulling away from him,"Yamato and I had a fight." she paused

"We broke up." Taichi's jaw dropped in shock as he heard the news.

_'Just a day ago they were so happy'_ he thought to himself.

"How did it happen?" he asked suddenly.

"Sorry", he muttered as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"It's alright," she sniffled, "I found him cheating on me with a guy."

Taichi gaped.

"Matt's a bi?"

Sora nodded.

"That wouldn't have been a problem with me had he told me earlier. But I couldn't bear him cheating on me." she sniffled again, her tears falling silently.

Taichi hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Sor. I'm here with you."

**What can I do, to make you mine?**

**Fallin' so hard, so fast this time**

**What did I say, what did you do?**

**How did I fall in love with you**

It had been three months since that night. A certain auburn screamed at a certain brunette for sleeping under the oak tree before their certain soccer challenge.

"Tai wake up you fat headed porcupine! "

But this time he did not wake up even after her constant shaking and nagging. She kneeled down next to the sleeping figure, worried as she shook him a little gently this time.

"Taichi?" she bent down to hear his heartbeat.

Taichi flickered his right eye open as he looked over the auburn head lying over his chest. He slowly held her by the waist and quickly flipped her, effectively pinning her below him on the grass covered ground. Her eyes widened in horror as he smirked devilishly.

"NO!" she screamed as he tickled her hard.

" So I'm the porcupine again, huh?" he grinned as he watched her screaming helplessly with laughter.

"Ah 'fat- headed' porcupine " she corrected which made him tickle her even more.

**Oh I wanna say it this night, and it has to tonight**

**Just need you to know Oh yeah**

**I don't wanna live this life, I don't wanna say goodbye**

**With you I wanna stay, The rest of my life...**

"Wow!" Taichi exclaimed as he and Sora gazed through the starry evening sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she smiled.

"I've seen more beautiful things" he had a sense of déjà-vu as he said it.

"Oh yeah?" Sora turned over to face him, "Name some"

"You" his whisper was hardly audible.

"Really?" Sora whispered in his ear.

He turned his head to look at her flushed face. He took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I mean it."

"Sora", he continued looking into her eyes, "I love you"

He watched as the auburn head gaped.

"Hey! I mustered so much of courage to bring myself to tell you that! Couldn't you pull a better face, at least for my sake?" Taichi shouted, blushing madly.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Oh forget it!" Taichi pouted, rolling his eyes.

"You're look cute when you do that!" Sora giggled.

Taichi looked at the ground.

"I love you too" Sora gave his hand a squeeze.

Taichi looked back at Sora, eyes widened.

"Really?" Sora turned her blushing face away from him.

"Yeah, I mean it" she said almost in a whisper.

Taichi quickly pinched himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, confused.

"Ah, just making sure this isn't the same dream" he replied, pinching himself at different places.

Sora laughed at his childish behavior.

"Hey I just don't want that to happen again!" he shouted.

"Chill Tai, it isn't a dream, see.." she cupped his cheek, letting him feel the warmth.

"Now, what's with the dream?" she enquired.

"Um.. I had this dream, not very long ago. We were watching stars just like this and then we got caught up in the moment and I was just about to kiss you when you backed off and started shaking me till I woke up. And then I realized that it was a dream and.." he paused, "I couldn't even kiss you."

"Ah." She gasped, "So you're unhappy that you couldn't kiss me.."

"Yeah..What?.. NO.. Wait! "

Sora giggled as the wild-haired brunette gaped.

"I guess.." he blushed looking down.

Sora moved closer to him and slowly took to his lips. His eyes widened in amazement at the sudden action. They stayed like that for a moment until Sora pulled away revealing his shocked expression.

"So, are you happy now?" she smiled at him.

"Ye-yeah I am" he grinned sheepishly.

"Shouldn't we get goin'? It's getting late" she checked her watch.

Taichi nodded in affirmative and stretched his hand towards her. She took it gladly and the two moved out of the park, fingers intertwined, the purple star clad sky overlooking them.

**What can I do, to make you mine?**

**Fallin' so hard, so fast this time**

**Everything's changed, we never knew**

**How did I fall, in love, with you..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, what do you think?. Please review and make my day... Please don't flame.. Flames hurt while constructive criticism is welcome.. ^^


End file.
